Icha Icha Pirates
by mrs.sakura.hatake
Summary: Kakashi returns home from a mission with a present for Sakura, but she has plans of her own. Roleplay Shameless Smut Spanking Oral Sex Vaginal Sex Orgasm Denial Light Dom/sub Toys


**This is for the KakaSaku Pirate Week prompt on Tumblr and was lovingly beta'd by Endoh.**

Kakashi had been gone for thirteen days. Thirteen long, lonely days. He was a half a day from the village, and beyond excited at the idea of being in his own home, sleeping is his own bed. Sleeping with Sakura. Of all the things Kakashi missed about the village, Sakura was the one he missed the most. Missions, however, were unavoidable for shinobi, even retired kages. Though paper-cuts were the only real dangers of his diplomatic missions, they still took him away. Away from Sakura.

Kakashi had never thought he deserved happiness, and certainly had never expected to find it with Sakura. He'd been alone most of his life. Loneliness felt normal; it felt like something he'd earned after all the people he'd failed to save. Yet here he was, rushing through the trees to get home to her. He didn't think it was possible to miss someone as much as he had missed her.

Thankfully, over the last year, he and Sakura had found a way to stay together even when they were apart. He might not be able to kiss and hold her at night, but they would be thinking about the same thing. Their eyes roaming the same passages as they let their minds roam into the world of a shared fantasy... For whenever they were apart, their eyes wandered the same Icha Icha passages.

Those colorful books always made his return home worth the time apart.

Sakura practically skipped out of the hospital. For the first time in over a year, she was taking off early, and she didn't feel the least bit guilty about it: her Kakashi was finally coming home. Any distance from Kakashi left her feeling like a part of her was missing.

He was due to return that afternoon, and she needed to get ready. It had been too long. She picked up a bottle of rum, and stopped at the market for fresh eggplant before making her way to their modest home.

Sakura let herself in and removed her shinobi sandals before heading to the kitchen. She started a pot of miso soup, and placed the rum in the freezer to chill. Once the soup was simmering, she laid back on the couch with her feet propped up on the arm rest. She still needed to finish the last chapters of _Icha Icha Pirates _before Kakashi returned_._

It wasn't long before she heard the door open.

"A ninja is supposed to be quiet," she called out as she closed _Icha Icha_, not bothering to lift herself from her very comfortable spot. She heard the low chuckle that could only be Kakashi and knew he had to be smiling behind his mask.

Oh, the things he could do to her with a smile and a laugh...

"You should have finished that last night," he accused leaning against the entryway.

"I know, but I was rereading Chapter Eight," Sakura pouted as she let the book slide from her fingers onto the cushion.

She looked up to see Kakashi hovering over her. His heavy, deliberate gaze made her feel as if she were burning from the inside. "Looks like you finished all the good parts anyway. I brought you a present." Kakashi pulled a scroll from his pack.

Sakura's eyes lit up. Kakashi was still notoriously cheap, so anytime be brought her a present, it had to be something special. Usually something dirty. She immediately reached out for the scroll, but he pulled it back.

"Did you get me anything?" he teased, flaunting the scroll just beyond the reach of her fingertips. As she sat up, he pulled it further back.

"A bottle of rum."

"My present for returning home from a harrowing mission...is a bottle of rum?"

"Yes, 'rum.'" She retrieved the orange book and waved it in front of his face. "_Pirates_."

"Ah, Captain Junko did like rum."

He grinned, and she felt herself squirming under his gaze. Dropping the book, she reached up to pull him closer, but sighed as he stood up.

"I need a shower."

"Want me to join you?" she offered with a sultry smile.

"I think you're needed in the kitchen. Something smells good." With a wink, he sauntered off to their master bath.

Sakura wanted to be offended, but he might have been right. She decided it would be best to check on dinner.

When Kakashi returned, he found Sakura standing over the stove. He wrapped his arms around her from behind.

The smell of his soap surrounded her as hard muscles beneath his tight shirt pressed into her back.

"Smells good," he murmured. "Did you add eggplant?"

"Mmmm." She turned off the flame and dropped the spoon into the sink.

"You're too good to me."

"I am," she laughed. Placing a lid on the pot, she turned in his arms and smiled up at him. He wasn't wearing his mask. She took him in brazenly. No matter how many times she saw his bare face, it always felt like a treat only for her. "Do you want to eat now or later?"

"Later." He gave her a mischievous look before lowering his voice: "You never checked the scroll."

Sakura's eyes lit up at the mention of the present she had completely forgotten. She planted a wet kiss on his cheek before dragging him back to the sofa. "What is it?" she pleaded as she snatched up the scroll

"Open it." Kakashi chuckled, watching her closely. He was as excited about the gift as she was.

Sakura unrolled the scroll, and with a few quick hand signs, she had her present. And what a present it was. "...Captain Junko?" she breathed, running her fingers over the cool, red leather. "Where did you find this?"

He smiled. The crooked smile that made her knees weak and her panties damp. "You should know I've mapped out every adult book store and sex shop in the Five Nations. Wasn't hard."

Sakura was already shutting their bedroom door when she called back to him, "I'll be right back!"

Chuckling lightly, Kakashi grabbed the book she'd unceremoniously dropped to the floor, and flipped to the chapter. If she had read it twice, ...it must have been her favorite. The bedroom door creaked open, drawing his attention away from the pages.

Sakura emerged sexier than any of Kakashi's darkest fantasies. The red leather corset hugged her curves perfectly, pushing up her creamy breasts. Her hips swayed as she approached, causing the fitted black jacket to swish at her knees; the matching, pleated skirt was the shortest thing he had ever seen on her. Kakashi let his eyes roam over his lover, talking her all in until his eyes met the red leather patch covering her left eye, its strap pulled over her hair. Out of all those things, there was one he couldn't resist: _the boots._ Her knee-high black leather with tall stiletto heels, tied with red laces up the front...

He wanted to take her then. He wanted to throw her over the arm of the couch and show her just how much he missed her. But he wasn't going to do that. If she'd been so fixated on Chapter Eight, ...he would give it to her.

"Ca...Captain." The stutter was unintentional, yet it fit with the character she expected him to play.

"I am ready to retire to my cabin, boy. Bring me my rum."

There was a new edge of authority to her voice Kakashi wasn't expecting. He kept his gaze to the floor, his voice meek like a simple cabin boy: "Yes, Captain."

He hurried to the kitchen to retrieve a glass and her chilled rum. He laughed to himself as he looked at the label: Malibu.

He found his lover-no, his **Captain**-sitting on the side of the bed, her legs crossed, one elbow on her knee, her arm propping up her head. The skirt was even shorter now, and Kakashi suspected she wasn't wearing anything beneath it.

"What am I going to do with you, boy?" Sakura's low, sultry tone was more commanding than even she had expected it to be. She felt sexy; she _sounded_ sexy.

Kakashi could think of quite a few things, but he wanted to follow her lead tonight. "Whatever you want, Captain."

"How long have you been on my crew?"

"Four years, ma'am."

"And in all that time, you haven't risen above cabin boy. You are clumsy, worthless. A truly terrible pirate," she sneered. The power of becoming Captain Junko was affecting Sakura more than even she had anticipated, and she could already feel her center aching. "Remind me, why do I keep you around?"

"To take care of you." He poured her a glass of rum and stepped closer. Everything in him was telling him to look at her, but he kept his head down, playing his part.

Sakura took the glass, sipping it slowly. "You have disappointed me for the last time. Now you're going to make it up to me." Sakura watched him closely as she drummed her nails against the glass. "How do you plan to do that?"

"I will do whatever my captain requires," he answered as he placed the bottle on the bedside table.

"Will you...?" She watched him closely for a moment. She bit her lip in thought, then slid one hand beneath the pillows. "I am glad to hear that..." Finding her prize she pulled her hand back slowly, never looking from her lover. She couldn't help but grin as he swallow hard, his mouth falling open a moment later.

He watched as she stood with all the grace of a ninja, her liquor in one hand and an abused ninjato in the other. Kakashi blinked, that wasn't part of the costume he purchased. In fact, that was _his_ ninjato. Where was she going with this?

Before he could reason it out, he felt the cool sheath of the blade under his chin, lifting it so his eyes met hers. He swallowed hard as he watched her closely, as he felt her nails skating lightly over the skin of his neck, the condensation from the glass dripping to his back as the covered blade slid down, pressing into this collarbone…. A moment later, she had up-turned her glass, drained it, and slammed it onto the table, rattling the bottle. Kakashi heard a groan escape his lips. Beads of water trailing down his back left goosebumps on his heated skin as he felt a slight tremor of anticipation: this was new territory, and Kakashi was finding he liked it.

Turning back to him, she guided the sheath behind his neck and pulled him down to her. When his ear was only a breath away, she whispered, "You're captain has a great many needs."

It was _overwhelming_: her words warm against his neck as he breathed in the smell of her shampoo. Kakashi felt himself tremble in the most delicious way. He kissed her hard. There was no teasing or gentle build up. The cabin boy was here to fulfill his Captain's needs, nothing more.

Feeling Kakashi's soft lips guide hers, Sakura wanted to lose herself in him, but that would mean relinquishing control. She wasn't ready for that. Not this time. She was going to play this game through to the end.

Kakashi needed to remember his place.

She pulled back from him, pressing the sword against his clavicle to gently push him to his knees. Kakashi was stunned, his eyes wide as he took her in, and Sakura loved it. She lifted her leg, placing the sharp heel of her right boot on his shoulder. "Now what makes you think you can do that?" She gave her heel a little twist against his jonin shirt.

Kakashi should have felt a little pain. His lover wasn't being gentle. But he couldn't find it in himself to notice-not when his Sakura had just given him the perfect view of her glistening pussy. He fought the urge to run his hands along her legs and into her wet center. Every part of him was screaming to touch her. He could smell her arousal, and more than anything he wanted to taste her. It took everything he had to hold back.

"I'm sorry, Captain. Please let me make it up to you." He smiled at her. "Let me remind you what I'm good for."

Sakura smirked triumphantly down at him. She ran her nails along his cheek. "You're learning." She hooked her leg over his shoulder, drawing him in. "You may touch me now, boy. Show me your worth." She hooked her leg over his shoulder, drawing him in. "Make me come." Squeezing the sheath in anticipation she closed her eyes.

He ran his calloused fingertips slowly up her straight leg, starting from the heel. He wanted to touch her everywhere and trace every inch of her soft skin, but he took his time. He knew he should be playing his part, and he wanted to. Somehow, he couldn't help himself. His palms ghosted along her strong thighs to her soft hips before sliding behind to gently cup her firm, round bottom. He let his hand glide around her waist and to her stomach before trailing down to the hem of her skirt to push it aside, torturing his impatient lover. To Kakashi, drawing out the pleasure was part of the fun. He wanted to find out just how far he could push her; he could never hold back when it came to Sakura.

He parted her folds, looked up at her with a lopsided grin, and gave her a quick lick-far too quick, he knew. She was so warm and slick, she was intoxicating. The Captain could keep her rum, he'd rather get drunk on her. But he withdrew. He could hear the anticipation as her breath hitched and she let out a frustrated sigh. She threaded her hands into his soft, silver hair. He looked up at her with a grin before diving back in to continue his work. Kakashi worked his tongue slowly, he savored her. He allowed himself to bask in her sweet, musky flavor. He licked up all her leaking flavor, but carefully avoided where she needed him most.

She gave his hair an encouraging pull, then another as a aggravated whine escaped her lips. Sakura used a thump to slide the handle up revealing just enough of her blade to get his attention.

But he held firm. Long, languid licks that never quite reached her clit and only grazed her center. She yanked his hair and forced his head back to look him in the eye, leaning in close to accuse, "What do you think you're doing?"

He smiled and licked his lips before answering. "Whatever do you mean?" He was trying to sound sheepish, but his words came off smug.

Sakura wasn't going to tolerate _smug_. This was her game, and he would play by her rules. She removed her thigh from his shoulder and replaced it with the heel of her boot. She waited until Kakashi held her gaze before digging it in. "Do not make me repeat myself, boy," she growled.

"I'm taking care of my captain." Both of his dark eyes fixated on the one her eye patch left exposed. Daring her to make the next move.

He was definitely smug now.

This would not do. Pulling his hair hard, she barked, "Up."

Kakashi obeyed slowly, but Sakura could feel him inhale longingly as he rose past her center. If she wasn't so focused on her next move, she might have been a bit embarrassed by that. But she wouldn't let him have the upper hand, even as he towered over her.

"You are trying to provoke me." Her fingers squeezed the ninjato harder as she studied him.

He had never seen this side of Sakura, but _he liked it_. Kakashi couldn't resist. "I think I'm succeeding." He leaned in close to her ear and added, just above a whisper, "...Captain."

Without thinking about it, Sakura slapped him. Hard, but without chakra. They were both a bit stunned for a moment as silence filled the room. Sakura recovered quickly from her boldness, smirking at his utter shock. She had never seen Kakashi so surprised, and knowing she had done that to him... She had power over him. It was invigorating.

Her newly embraced dominance added an edge of authority to her voice: "I think you need to remember who the captain is, _boy_." Kakashi looked at her almost contritely. But there was fire in his eyes. Sakura knew he liked it.

"I'm sorry, Captain. I forgot myself."

"Know this: if it happens again, you will be punished. And I assure you, I will not hold back again."

Kakashi felt her words as much as he heard them. They washed over him, excited him. He wasn't sure where this would lead.

Sakura took a step to the side. Using the sheathed ninjato once more, she pushed on the back of his head until he was looking down. As she walked behind him, her nails gently scraped the back of his neck. She knew he was dying to move.

He could feel her warm breath on his neck before he heard her, barely a whisper: "Now, you are going to remove my coat and place it on the back of that chair." Sakura held the sword over his shoulder to point him in the right direction. She took a step back and, with a slightly raised voice, added, "Then you will fix me another rum, and finally you will fetch me the black box from my closet. Do you understand?"

"Yes, ...Captain," Kakashi replied slowly. He was just a bit louder when he asked, "May I begin, Captain?"

His obedience thrilled her, but she kept her tone even in her reply, "Yes, you may."

Kakashi turned back to her, but kept his head down. "Captain, may I take your sword to remove your coat?"

Sakura watched him for a moment before relinquishing her toy. He was following her orders-oh, how it made her feel powerful! She could do this. She _wanted_ to do this. And she knew, despite his misbehavior, he wanted to play her game, too.

Securing her borrowed blade, he walked behind her to pull the pirate coat from her shoulders, slowly revealing her milky skin. Stunning as she was, he couldn't help but note the zipper on the back of the corset that his fingers itched to pull. He wanted to take her all in, but he resisted.

He presented her weapon to her before placing the coat on the back of the chair. He then found her empty glass and refilled it. "Your drink, Captain."

Sakura accepted it wordlessly while making a show of perching on the wing-back reading chair. She crossed her legs to give him a teasing glimpse of everything he wanted, propping the ninjato beside her.

Was she planning to make him beg? He knew, without thinking about it, he would. He was unbelievably turned on: his cock was throbbing even though she'd barely touched him.

Kakashi found the strength to respectfully back away from her towards the closet. Parting the closet doors, he realized he was learning all kinds of new things about himself today. He grabbed the box from the top shelf and turned back to find Sakura eyeing him hungrily over her empty glass. He didn't miss the lust in her gaze, and he bit back a groan as he walked slowly back, keeping his head down.

Sakura sat the glass down on a bookcase as she took the box from him. "Good boy."

Kakashi's cock jumped with her words, surprising him. How could she make everything so damn sexy? Did she even know what she was doing to him?

She placed the black box on the on the bookcase with her discarded glass, and spoke with a voice was full of superiority, "Kneel."

Her lover didn't hesitate to fall to his knees.

"Now that wasn't so hard, was it?"

He kept his head down as he shook it slowly. "No, Captain."

"I think you deserve a reward for a job well done."

Kakashi felt his traitorous cock throb at her praise. He had never felt so _used, _or so turned on.

"You may look up."

Kakashi lifted his head and met her gaze. Her eye was clouded with lust. She wanted him, and he knew that. There were so many things he wanted to do to her, but not yet. It wasn't time _yet_. "Thank you, Captain."

"Take your shirt off."

Kakashi fought the urge to grin as he slowly pulled the long-sleeved jonin shirt over his head. He could feel her gaze burning into him.

Sakura waited until he was watching her again and then she slowly uncrossed her legs, lifting one leg onto his shoulder. Knowing she had his undivided attention, she slowly crossed the other over it, using him as a footrest. Kakashi kneeling before her was the sexiest thing she had ever seen.

Kakashi reached up, longing to touch the leather leading to her legs. After thinking better of it, he pulled his arms back to his side.

"Now would you like to try to please your captain again? Can you do that for me, boy? Can you make me come this time?"

"Yes..." He took a deep breath."If you allow me." He watched her exposed eye, waiting for permission.

With her hips still perched on the edge, Sakura let her body lean back into the chair, and uncrossed her legs, putting herself on display again for his hungry eyes. "Do it."

Kakashi didn't hold back this time. He was going to give her what she asked for. He latched onto her clit, sucking. She arched into him as she pushed her center to his tongue, moaning. Her mewls and moans were the sweet song Kakashi had been longing to hear for days, and he was going to bring out every one of them. He was addicted to Sakura, and he drank the drug he needed, delighting in her sounds, her smell, the feel of boot leather against his skin. He could feel Sakura building higher and higher. His own member was aching to be touched with each moan she let escape her swollen lips. Her body was trembling at his touch, her moans were louder, her breathing was faster.

Then suddenly, she slid back, beyond his reach, as sharp heels pushed him away. Kakashi gaped at her. He knew her body well enough to know she had been just moments away from exploding-he'd had her _so close!_ All he'd wanted was to watch her fall over that edge; to him, there was no sight more beautiful than Sakura in the midst of release. But she had taken that from him. She had _denied_ herself an orgasm-something she had never done before. Even her body was revolting against her actions as she continued to grind her hips where his face had just been.

"Did I do something wrong, Captain?"

"N-not at all." Her entire body was flushed and hot, pink strands sticking stuck to the sweat glistening on her face. "That was...an improvement. But I think, if you really tried, you could make it better."

Fighting to keep a straight face, Kakashi watched as Sakura reached for the black box, allowing her heels to dig into his shoulder as she turned. She looked through her treasure chest discerningly, examining all her options. There were so many. Finally, she pulled out a medium sized, electric blue vibrator, curved so it easily pressed against her G-spot. She held it in her slim fingers, studying it, before returning her attention to Kakashi. "You knew this would be a favorite of mine, didn't you?" she accused softly.

Sakura could see the delight as his face lit up with a devious smirk. She paused before adding with a bit more bite, "But it wouldn't work with my chakra. Why is that?"

Kakashi did his best to sound apologetic: "It only works with lightning chakra."

Sakura glared at him as she twisted her legs, pushing her heels into the skin of his shoulder, and grinned when he winced just a bit. Then she leaned forward to pull him by the hair so his gaze even with hers. "You knew that, yet you left me all alone for so long, and I couldn't even use my favorite new toy. It was..._disappointing_." She added another twist of her heels. "Have you been withholding other information from your captain?"

Kakashi couldn't help but be a pleased with himself. The entire time he was gone, he had wondered if she tried to use it without him. "No, Captain."

"Do you regret keeping this information from me?"

Kakashi smirked; he couldn't help himself. "I don't regret it at all."

Sakura scoffed at his defiance. She used the hand in his hair to pull him to her, kissing him hard.

Kakashi was shocked for a moment, but quickly recovered, caressing her tongue as if she were life itself. He relished the sweet coconut flavor of her rum over her musk still lingering on his tongue.

As abruptly as Sakura started, she pushed him away. Sounds of their heavy breathing filled the small space between them.

Sakura finally spoke: "Are you going to apologize to me, boy?"

"No, ma'am." Kakashi paused to gauge Sakura, and was delighted to discover she looked ready to strangle him. Gods, he wanted to pull her in and kiss her senseless, instead he whispered, "But...if you let me, I will make it up to you."

Sakura placed the vibrator in question in Kakashi's hand, leaned back onto her chair, and spread her legs, heels no longer pushing into his shoulders. "I'm waiting."

He knew how worked up she was. He knew her patience would be limited. But Kakashi wouldn't be Kakashi if he didn't try her patience just a bit. His calloused fingers slowly dragged across her legs. Barely touching her. But when she used those legs to pull him towards her center, he didn't resist. He let her guide him to where she needed him most. And with a slight pulse of lightning chakra, the blue vibrator came to life in his hand

Sakura took in a deep breath and bit her lip at the electric sounds of its humming. Her body shuddered and clenched from the memory of that noise, and when it easily slid into her heated core, she let out a barely audible whimper.

Kakashi did not take his time, sliding the vibrator in and out of her as he latched his mouth over her sensitive pearl. This might have been her game, but Kakashi was playing to win. As she started trembling under him, Kakashi pushed just a bit more chakra. Her moans and mewls evolved to wails as the sensations overtook her. Her audible reactions brought a glint of triumph into his eyes.

But Sakura didn't see the change, her eyes were squeezed tightly shut. She was so close now: "Yes, …_more!_ Just like that!"

Between his tongue circling her clit and the vibrations in her core, there were too many wonderful sensations. Then she could feel chakra-_his_ chakra-rushing through her, little bolts of lightning seeping into her. She bit her lip and squirmed violently, hanging on the edge of bliss. But the feeling of Kakashi's gaze burning through her prompted her free eye open. All she could see was the top of his face, but the desire burning in his eyes spoke volumes. Sakura let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, her fingers gripped the arms of the chair as her back arched, her eye filled with unshed tears, and she let out a moan from deep within her; finally allowing herself to lose control.

Kakashi drank in the sight from between her legs, committing Sakura's pleasure to his memory like he'd done countless times before as he finally removed the toy. She was exquisite. The heavy pants and the small tremors still overtaking her body were the things dreams were made of. It was a wonder he hadn't seen in two weeks. He gently caressed her thighs, leaving soft kisses as he watched her slowly come down. Her body molded itself into the chair as she feel back, sated and motionless.

When Sakura's eye fluttered open and her breathing steadied, Kakashi made his move.

"Sakura?" he questioned gently.

Sakura sat up quickly. There was no hesitation when she replied, "Who are you speaking to?"

Kakashi had thought she would be too out of it to notice. Or maybe he'd wanted to see how she would react? He wasn't sure. "My apologies, Captain. I forget myself."

"You do." Sakura had regained control of herself and was contemplating Kakashi. Her thoughts were running rampant. What...did she do now? This game was new territory for both of them. She seized the first idea that came to her: "On your feet."

Kakashi stood, watching Sakura closely. It seemed he had read her very wrong. He didn't want to make that mistake again. Not yet.

Sakura met his gaze. She would not back down now. "Pants. Off."

Kakashi rushed to comply, easily siding the loose jonin pants down and stepping out of them. Now freed, his impressive erection stood out proudly before him, little beads of precum seeping from the tip.

"If my captain will allow me, I can help her disrobe as well."

Standing, she leaned in close. "You...may not." Reclaiming the ninjato, she started to walk around him. Her exposed eye trailing the glorious sight before her. Kakashi's body was a work of art, hard muscle interlaced with the scars that told his story. It was on display just for her, and Sakura had no qualms about enjoying it. "Look at you, boy. Your cock is throbbing. Why is that?"

Kakashi looked down at his pulsing erection and groaned. "My captain has that effect on me."

"Do I, now?" Sakura was behind him. She slid an arm around him slowly, brushing her fingers against his heated skin. "Do you think you deserve my attention?"

"No, Captain," he grunted craving the sweet release only she could give him.

"And yet, here you are." She wrapped her fingers around his shaft grinning to herself. "So hard for me."

Kakashi couldn't help himself. He thrust into her hand, so relieved at finally being touched. Her hand squeezed him a bit harder, and though he would never admit it, he let out a small whimper. Accepting that he would do her bidding, he lost himself in the feel of her.

"Thank you, Captain." His words, while sincere, came out harsh with his effort to keep himself under control.

Sakura had never felt so sexy. She felt so powerful. She had never seen her lover so desperate, and it was all because of her. She let go of his cock with a grin, and gave his ass a light squeeze.

Kakashi's body slumped at the loss of contact. He could hear her short breathing, and he could smell her need. He knew she was aching for him. How much longer would she deny herself, deny them both?

Before Kakashi could dwell on these thoughts, he felt Sakura's hand come down on his ass. He jumped just a little, startled by the contact.

"Are you back with me?"

Kakashi felt her hand gently caressing the sensitive flesh.

"You seemed a bit..._distracted_. I'm not boring you, am I?" She added to the impact of her question with another slap to his ass.

He could feel the chakra in the second slap, adding extra bite. His knees wobbled just a bit;his head was swimming as if all the blood in his body was pooling in his center. "I'm sorry." Even before he finished speaking, he heard the sounds the the sheath dragging along the blade. He spine snapped itself straight, almost at attention, but he found himself aching for what was coming next. The sheath rattled to the floor beside him; he felt himself tense. "Please, _Captain_."

_Slap_.

This time, he felt the flat of the cold blade strike his hot, sensitive skin. He bit his lip to hold in the yelp that tried to escape.

"Good boy," she praised softly. "I believe you." She delivered one final smack with the blade to his tender ass, before placing gentle open mouthed kisses on his back. "On the floor, on your back."

Her tone left no room for arguing, not that he wanted to. He would have done anything she'd asked at this point, the promise of release was so close now. Kakashi rushed to comply.

Sakura stabbed the ninjato into the wooden floor before planting on boot on either side of his hips, looking down a him with her exposed eye dark and needy. Her body was flushed and her chest heaved with anticipation. Kakashi knew she wouldn't hold out any longer. She wanted him as much as he needed her. Just one more push would bring him the relief he craved...

"_Please, Captain_," he begged.

Sakara felt victorious as she crouched above his pulsating hardness, stopping only inches away. She reached down to wrap her hands around his. She gently guided them along the soft leather of her corset-from the curve of her waist, up her body to cup her breast-as she sank down onto his throbbing cock, sheathing him inside her.

"Fuck, Saku-_Captain_!" he grunted out as she enveloped him. He almost came just watching her, she sat tall above him, her back arched. Her eyes rolled back into her head as a deep moan escaped her lips. It took everything in him to bring himself back down. He wouldn't disappoint her like that. He took a deep breath, allowing his heart rate to steady, before he relished the feeling of her leather covered breast in his hands. He felt no need to be gentle as he kneaded them, twisting hard and plucking the nipple he could feel even with the corset impeding his touch.

Sakura started slowing rocking her hips into his. But the growing frenzy of want inside her pushed her to set a rapid pace, until she rode him mercilessly. She was done with the teasing now. She took him hard, chasing her own release, pressing Kakashi's slick skin against the floorboards with each fall of her hips. The additional pain on his already-bruised ass was nothing compared to the pleasure of her heat wrapped around him. Their hard breathing quickened as she pulled herself up just to slam into him again and again.

"So good...so...so full," she moaned as her hands tangled in her own sweaty hair. She was so close. So close to the ecstasy that only Kakashi could bring her. "Mmmm, more."

He bucked his hips up into her, meeting her each time she sank back onto him. His fingers had found their way under her skirt as he dug them into hips, sure to leave bruises later. "Does that feel good, Captain?"

She could only nod head head in response but reached down to pull up her skirt, giving Kakashi a view of where they were joined.

"Mmm... _Fuuuucccck_! ...Take all of my cock!"

Sakura felt as if she were burning from the inside out. She registered that Kakashi was talking to her, but had no idea what he was saying as she pushed herself up to crash back onto to him over and over. A light sheen of sweat coated her skin, causing strands of hair to stick to her face.

Kakashi couldn't remember a more captivating sight. She was so very close. She leaned back and placed her hands on his legs to brace herself. His hand slipped down to her thighs as he watched Sakura come undone over him.

"Oh, fuck. I'm so close." She plummeted onto him, all rhythm lost as she chased her own pleasure. Then she felt his thumb against her clit, and she was gone.

Her head fell back, and she called out as her second orgasm overtook her: "Ka...kashi!"

He could feel her walls clamping around him; he desired nothing more than to let himself fall and fill her with his seed. Yet the sound of his name on her lips brought him back. He wouldn't allow himself that release just yet: She had finally slipped, and it was all he needed to take back control. Not giving Sakura a moment to calm down, Kakashi made his move. He hauled her forward, crashing his hips into hers as he flipped them over, laughing triumphantly when Sakura's back hit the floor.

Kakashi pulled away, leaving her empty as he took both hands in his and pinned them beside her head. He leaned in close; his voice deep and dark, he taunted, "What did you call me, Sa...ku..ra?"

The way he said her name sent a shiver down her spine. He watched her as if she were his prey. Sakura was shocked by the sudden change in events. She saw no way to turn the situation to her advantage. Yes, she was physically stronger, but this games wasn't about that. She was his now. She should have felt disappointed, but she didn't. She only felt need. She ached for all the pleasure his gaze promised; there would be no more holding back.

With a coy smile, she bit her lip shyly before answering in a surprisingly steady voice, "Kakashi." After a pregnant pause, she licked her lips and rolled her hips across his hardness, "Are you just enjoying the view, ...or are you going to fuck me?"

Kakashi took a breath. She might have lost her upper-hand, but not her confidence. It was incredibly sexy. Finally, he groaned, "_Fuck_… I think you're trying to kill me."

"I think I'm succeeding...," she mocked, throwing his own words back at him. She wrapped a leg around his waist and pushed the heel into his already tender ass.

He shook his head with a grin and replied, his voice strained, "You are going to pay for that." Releasing her hands, he pulled one smooth leg over his shoulder before thrusting into her. Kakashi knew he was teetering on a dangerous edge; it wouldn't take much to push him over. His fingers dug into the soft flesh of her thigh as he glided out of her hot center before pounding back in with all he had. He could feel Sakura's hips rolling to meet his with each thrust.

"Look at you, Sakura," he grunted out as he leaned in close. "You're a mess."

Sakura was beyond speech, only answering with moans as she pushed into him.

Kakashi liked her desperate. _He_ was doing this to her. She was lost on his cock.

He placed two fingers to her mouth. "Suck." It was not a request.

Sakura parted her mouth and took in his fingers, licking and sucking as if it was the only thing holding her together.

"Good girl." His rhythm slowed, he looked down at her with a grin and added, "Does my good girl want to come?"

His half-lidded eyes and a confident smirk brought a moan against his fingers. Sakura sucked harder, and nodded her head slightly. It was all she could do. She felt like she had lost all control of her body. She was nothing more than putty in Kakashi's hands.

His free hand smacked the outside of her leg just hard enough to sting. "Use your words, Sakura," he taunted her with long, slow thrust. "Do you want to come?" He pulled his fingers from her mouth so she could answer.

"Yes!" she called out desperately, grinding her hips against his, urging him to move faster.

Another slap on the side of her leg, slightly harder than the first. "'Yes'? 'Yes' _what_? What do you want?"

Sakura clawed at the hard floor beneath her, desperate for anything she could grab onto. "I want to come. Please. _Please, god! _Let me come, Kakashi!" She begged for her release as her hips thrust up to meet his. She was so full, her skin tingled at his lightest touch, every movement felt like she was on the edge of bliss.

"Look at me!" Reaching down he shoved the eye patch up, tangling his hand in her hair.

Sakura was suddenly overwhelmed with the light hitting her eye. She blinked to acclimate herself, and when her vision cleared, all she could see was Kakashi's eyes locked on hers.

Two wet fingers pressed against her clit. "That's is, Sakura." He accented each word with a thrust of his hips: "Come for me. Come. _Now_."

Sakura felt her whole body tighten and her back arch off the floor as she cried out in pleasure for the third time. Her nails desperately clawed at the wooden boards as her walls clamped around Kakashi, calling out his name like a mantra. This time, he didn't try to contain himself. One, two, three thrust later, with a final primal grunt, he followed her into bliss, spilling deep inside her.

Kakashi was boneless as he fell forward, slipping from her folds. He pulled Sakura close, and wrapped himself around her, rolling onto his back. He stroked her hair as she regained herself, sliding the eye patch off her head.

Eventually, Sakura propped herself on her elbow to watch him. He was lying on his back, sweaty, thoroughly ravished, and trying to bring his breathing back to normal. It was a side of him only she got to see. He was perfect. She leaned in to sweep the sweaty hair from his brow. As she traced his scar she asked, "Um, Kakashi? What was with the eye patch? I don't remember Junko having one?"

"Oh, well... Um, she didn't." His fingers were fidgeting with the patch in question. He watched his hands a moment before he continued, "If you had read the last chapter, you would have known who the eye patch belonged to."

Sakura could see him thinking hard before a playful grin returned to his features. "Go on…," she encouraged pulling her arm back to curl around her waist.

Kakashi rolled to his side so they were facing each other. "The mysterious silver-haired Hakashi."

Sakura couldn't help but laugh. "'Hakashi'? With silver hair? One eye? '_Hakashi'_? Who did you bribe into putting you in a book?"

Feigning mock offense, Kakashi put his hand to his heart and added in his most innocent voice, "I'm hurt you would think such a thing!" He laughed. "His character's entry was just a teaser for the next volume anyway."

Sakura cocked an eyebrow, suspicious now. "What's the next volume?"

Kakashi hesitated for a moment, before sitting up on his knees and guiding his lover to do the same. With hand signs too fast for Sakura to see, the eye patch was suddenly a small velvet box. "_Icha Icha Wedding_."

Sakura looked from the box to Kakashi and back to the box again, her eyes wide in disbelief. She took a moment to make sure she understood what exactly was happening. "Hatake Kakashi? ...Are you asking me...to marry you? ...Via _porn_?"

Kakashi swallowed hard. This wasn't going right at all. "It wasn't my original plan. I mean it _was_, ... but it _wasn't_, ...not exactly like this!" He gave her a look that managed to be both an accusation and innocent. "_You_ didn't get to the end of the book! Then...things got a bit out of my control!" This might not have been his plan, but nothing about his relationship with Sakura was planned. It all just sort of fell into place as if the universe finally sought to give him just a little bit of happiness. Kakashi paused for a moment to collect his thoughts, this was important and he needed to get it right.

"Haruno Sakura, you are the best thing that has ever happened in my life. I would be lost without you. I love you." Kakashi paused to take a deep breath and watched her eyes dancing with anticipation. "Will you marry me?" Decades of ninja training failed him when the box slipped from his fingers as he struggled to pry it open. "Shit!"

Sakura knew the smile on her face was ridiculous, but it couldn't be helped. Leaning over, she retrieved the box, kissed him softly, and whispered, "Yes." She pulled the lid open for Kakashi to retrieve the ring and slide it onto her finger. As it slid over her knuckles, she couldn't help but notice how _right_ it felt. Like it was always supposed to be on her hand. She kissed him sweetly before falling onto her back, holding up her hand to admire the way the light bounced off the small diamonds surrounding an emerald. She dropped her arm as she suddenly starting laughing.

"What?" he whispered tucking a stray hair behind her ear.

"What are we going to say when people ask how you proposed?"

**Special thanks to Kakashi's Sisterwives for all their encouragement. **


End file.
